


Игры в секретных агентов

by BotanChan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна вариация на тему игры в Джеймса Бонда на голопалубе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры в секретных агентов

Приглашение повторить игру на голопалубе удивило Гарака, но куда больше заинтересовало. Прошлый опыт оказался слишком впечатляющим, хотя мысли о нём до сих пор заставляли слегка содрогаться. И очень соблазняла возможность подобраться поближе к секретам Джулиана. После предыдущей игры Гарак почти отказался от теории работы на спецслужбы, но убедился, что какая-то загадка тут есть. Теперь он хотел проверить, на что ещё может оказаться способен его дорогой доктор. И ещё – в глубине души он признавал это – снова увидеть Джулиана в момент опасности. Образ его потемневших от решимости глаз всё ещё вызывал у Гарака приятное волнение.

– Я внёс в программу некоторые изменения. Думаю, они покажутся тебе интересными, – небрежно бросил Джулиан перед началом, и Гарак сразу насторожился.

К своей досаде он не заметил никаких критичных отличий. Теперь программа учитывала его участие: у Джулиана Башира, секретного агента, появился старый друг и напарник. И, разумеется, остальные персонажи больше не походили на старших офицеров ДС9, к лёгкому сожалению Гарака. А ведь майор Кира была прекрасна в роли полковника Каманановой.

Первое существенно отличие проявилось, когда после предательского удара мистера Дюшона доктор Ноа отказался разговаривать с ними. Провалившихся агентов сразу доставили в подземную пещеру. Охранник защёлкнул наручники, надёжно приковав Гарака к опоре лазера, и ушёл.

– Кажется, подручные доктора Ноа совсем разучились работать. Они забыли обезвредить вас, – заметил Гарак, изумлённо рассматривая несвязанного Джулиана. – Мой друг, собираетесь ли вы меня освободить?

– Боюсь, что нет, – ответил тот с улыбкой. – Видите ли, доктора Ноа на самом деле не существует.

– О…

Гарак не назвал бы это простым «интересно». Скорее «потрясающе». Такого поворота он действительно не ждал.

– Кажется, я не совсем понимаю, – сказал он. – Что это значит?

Джулиан откровенно ухмыльнулся.

– Видишь ли, мой старый друг, – начал он, небрежно облокотившись на соседнюю опору, – в какой-то момент нашей работы я понял, что этот мир не стоит спасения. Мне надоело быть героем и рисковать жизнью ради людей, по большей части заслуживших то зло, от которого мы их благородно избавляли. Поэтому я решил создать новый мир. А доктор Ноа… что ж – это всего лишь ширма, скрывшая истинного гения, доктора Башира.

Гарак молча закрыл рот. Если бы его руки были свободны, он бы аплодировал, сам не зная, чему больше: великолепно абсурдному пафосу маленькой речи Джулиана, или самодовольству, с которым её изрекли.

– И теперь, когда ты, мой дорогой старый друг, больше не стоишь на моём пути, я наконец-то смогу реализовать свой план. Как ни прискорбно, но у тебя осталось всего пятнадцать минут. Ты умрёшь, когда этот таймер закончит отсчитывать время, – Джулиан подошёл ближе и навис над Гараком, опираясь рукой над его головой. Он продолжал усмехаться и очевидно наслаждался происходящим. И у него были причины гордиться собой.

Гарак сглотнул.

– Какая жалость, – пробормотал он.

– Действительно, мне тоже очень жаль, – с деланым вздохом согласился Джулиан, и его победная улыбка противоречила словам. – Дружба с тобой была самой лучшей вещью в моей прошлой жизни.

Гарак смотрел в его глаза, в которых отражались холодные блики белых ламп, и судорожно искал способ спастись. На этот раз лава не могла его убить, но он не хотел бы проиграть Джулиану так просто.

Гарак не видел выхода. Если бы он на самом деле оказался в подобной ситуации, то наверняка бы погиб.

Однако, если вдуматься, в реальном мире с ним такого произойти не могло. Никто не стал бы приковывать вражеского оперативника к опоре подземного лазера, чтобы заживо сжечь при бурении земной коры. Фазер – или пистолет – действует намного быстрее, проще и надёжнее.

Всё было игрой. И у этой игры имелись свои правила. Гарак вспомнил о том, как играл Джулиан, и сказал:

– Пожалуй, больше всего я сейчас жалею о том, что за всё время нашего сотрудничества я не сказал тебе, насколько ты красив.

Глаза Джулиана чуть расширились. Он быстро облизнул губы.

– Вот как?

Гарак изобразил сокрушённый вздох и кивнул, глядя из-под ресниц, как если бы безмерно смущался столь постыдным признанием человеку, только что предавшему его и превратившемуся во врага.

– Действительно жаль, – согласился Джулиан, медленно поднял руку и провёл пальцами Гараку по виску над ухом. Именно по тому участку кожи, прикосновение к которому доставляло так много удовольствия. Гарак охнул и зажмурился.

– Гарак? – в голосе Джулиана появилось удивление.

– Ничего-ничего, – быстро сказал Гарак, чуть отворачиваясь. – Вам лучше заняться своими коварными планами, Джулиан… я хотел сказать, доктор Башир. Иначе какая-нибудь досадная мелочь испортит вам триумф.

Джулиан не ответил, вместо этого ещё раз провёл у Гарака над ухом. Гарак шумно втянул воздух.

– Я тоже начинаю жалеть, что ты никогда не говорил мне о своей… склонности, – протянул Джулиан, медленно опустил руку, ведя вниз по лицу  Гарака, по скуле, к шее и потом вдруг очень быстрым движением рванул его сорочку. Ткань затрещала, Гарак дёрнулся, пожимая живот. Он чуял особый запах человеческого пота, выступившего на коже Джулиана от подземной жары, но для него самого воздух всё равно оставался неприятно зябким.

Тёплые руки Джулиана скользнули под его разорванную рубашку к плечам, погладили шею. Гарак застонал.

Этого никогда не случилось бы, находись он действительно в опасности. Но его разум знал, что угрозы жизни нет, а Гарак слишком давно не ощущал подобных прикосновений наяву – одни лишь фантазии, одни лишь обещания в горячих, но бесплодных спорах о литературе, политике и культуре. И теперь хватило только сильных пальцев Джулиана на его хребтах и пары ласкающих прикосновений над ухом, чтобы возбудить Гарака. Он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, ощущая, как его гениталии набухли и почти выскользнули из защитного кармана. Чистое поражение!

– Если бы я знал раньше, всё могло бы сложиться иначе, – тяжело произнёс Джулиан и отстранился.

Холод и прерванные ласки показались Гараку почти пыткой.

– Нет! – вырвалось у него, он дёрнулся вперёд так, что скованные запястья и плечи отдались болью. – Не останавливайтесь, прошу вас. Никогда бы не подумал, что в вас скрывается такая жестокость, мой дорогой доктор, – его голос прозвучал слишком прерывисто.

Джулиан крепко сжал подбородок Гарака. Он тоже часто дышал, его кожа покраснела, на горле быстро пульсировала вена, а потемневшие глаза оказались совсем близко от Гарака. Джулиан спросил:

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Вместо ответа Гарак скользнул вниз, опускаясь на колени, зная, что он не откажется от такого предложения. Джулиан издал громкий невнятный звук, зарылся пальцами Гараку в волосы, снова проводя над ушами, и торопливо расстегнул ширинку.

Его член как обычно у людей обильно сочился жидкостью, а на вкус оказался куда более солёным, чем ожидал Гарак по опыту своей молодости. Гарак взял его насколько смог, провёл губами. Он старался быть деликатней с человеческим телом. Ему было бы проще, если бы руки оказались свободны, но…

– Сильнее! – рыкнул Джулиан.

Гарак немного усилил нажим, поддел языком головку.

– Чёрт!

Джулиан резко сжал его волосы в кулак, фиксируя голову, и с силой толкнулся ему рот.

Возможно, воспоминания Гарака о человеческой хрупкости каким-то образом оказались искажены. Возможно, ему следовало учесть индивидуальные различия. Нельзя сказать, что это имело для Гарака хоть какое-то значение, когда горячий член входил в его горло.

Человеческая сперма была вязкой и на этот раз практически безвкусной.

Кончив, Джулиан вздёрнул Гарака за ворот смокинга и впился ему в рот, целуя и вылизывая ему губы.

– Мой дорогой, это было грубо, – пробормотал Гарак между двумя рваными вдохами.

Джулиан чуть отстранился, нахмурившись. С разочарованным стоном Гарак подался за ним, не желая терять тепло и жёсткие объятия.

– И если вы остановитесь сейчас, это станет самым безжалостным злодейством, – выдохнул он.

Его член уже полностью вышел наружу, и скоро это уже должно было стать болезненным. Джулиан коротко засмеялся и опять коснулся его висков.

– Грубость – хорошо?

– Не могу больше скрывать от вас эту тайну.

Пальцы Джулиана пробежали по окологлазным гребням Гарака, легко и нежно, обрисовали слёзный выступ на лбу. Человеческая кожа ощущалась слишком гладкой и больше щекотала, чем ласкала.

– Что мне сделать? – спросил Джулиан в ухо Гараку.

– Прекратите так осторожничать.

Джулиан снова издал короткий смешок. Его ладони с неожиданной силой нажали на грудные хребты, потом Джулиан резко провёл по чувствительному животу ногтями, которые были не настолько жёсткими, чтобы распороть кожу, но наверняка оставили следы. Гарак не выдержал, застонал в голос, наслаждаясь тем, как тёплое тело вдавливает его в металлическую опору. Пальцы Джулиана расстегнули ему штаны, прошли по изгибу гребней над бёдрами, царапая рудиментарную чешую. От этого острые импульсы удовольствия прошивали кожу, внутрь, вдоль гребней вперёд, к защитной щели и члену, и назад, к позвоночнику и вверх по спине двумя волнами к затылку. Гарака пробила крупная дрожь, он выгнулся в руках Джулиана, возбуждённый и полностью, до предела обнажённый. Джулиан сжал его высвобожденный член.

– Так? Или сильней? – спросил он.

– Сильнее, – простонал Гарак. – И… – он задохнулся, но Джулиан словно уловил невысказанную мысль, провёл языком по шейному хребту, а затем укусил его.

– Да! – вырвалось у Гарака.

Джулиан заскользил кулаком вверх и вниз по его члену чрезвычайно скользкой и мягкой ладонью.

– Сильнее! – потребовал Гарак, с внезапной тоской вспоминая, что человеческие руки обычно слишком слабые. Но Джулиан стиснул пальцы больше, достаточно, и снова впился острыми зубами Гараку в шею, заставляя его содрогаться от восторга. Если бы мог, Гарак растянул бы удовольствие на подольше, но тело предавало его. Всё-таки он слишком соскучился по чужим страстным объятиям. Он кончил быстро и ярко, как в молодости, и уткнулся лбом Джулиану в плечо.

– Вы талантливы, мой дорогой доктор, – пробормотал Гарак, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Ответить Джулиан не успел, потому что раздался угрожающий гул включившегося лазера и спустя всего пару мгновений их накрыло безвредной голографической лавой.

– Программа завершена, – равнодушно сообщил компьютер.

Подземный ад сменился расчерченной на квадраты чёрной комнатой.

– Но… что?! – изумлённо воскликнул Джулиан. Он моргнул пару раз, глядя на Гарака. Несколько секунд они ошарашенно смотрели друг друга в глаза, потом губы Джулиана задрожали от рвущегося смеха, и через секунду оба громко рассмеялись.

– Кажется, мы сыграли в ничью, – пробормотал Джулиан, отстраняясь, и попытался привести одежду в порядок. На Гарака он больше не смотрел и, судя по всему, был несколько смущён.

Гарак застегнулся, размышляя, как отвлечь мысли Джулиана от того, что только что произошло между ними, хотя бы до того момента, когда сам Гарак поймёт, как к этому относится.

– Вынужден не согласиться с вами, мой дорогой, – сдержанно сказал он после некоторой паузы.

Джулиан резко повернулся к нему.

– Я тебя поймал, но ты заставил остаться, и мы оба умерли. Это ничья.

Гарак покачал головой.

– Почему нет? – возмущённо воскликнул Джулиан.

Гарак мог бы объяснить, что смерть одного оперативника ничто по сравнению со спасением планеты, а значит, он выиграл. Ещё Гарак мог бы добавить, что совсем не планировал заманить врага, но полностью потерял голову от вожделения, а значит, он проиграл.

Гарак не сказал ни того, ни другого.

– Попробуйте догадаться сами, мой дорогой доктор, – ответил он с таинственной улыбкой.


End file.
